Yu-Gi-Oh Light
by Jsaice
Summary: Not too far from our time; The Academic Year is over, and a few Students decide to venture towards Domino City.
1. Chapter 1

The Bright blue; somewhat whitened crystalline sea waved; at the very edge of the coast; was a huge, cruising boat. "Oh, fancy!" Complimented Daichi; he was a tall boy. Of Average height, his eyes were light red; going as far as to glint under the Sun. He wore a red jacket; striped in white at their button area, and a long, tight pant pair, while a brown Bag was strapped from his left shoulder; and diagonally towards his right waistline. "Yeah! Finally, we'll get out of _here_." Said a boy next to Daichi; standing lower. With a random complexion.

Two boys hurried towards a long – wooden staircase; one, seemed to be tortured; although there were a few steps away from the coastline itself. Though, the supposedly befriended boy was enthusiastic. Rushing as he entered onto the cruise Ship. With a half-sided stroke, Daichi nudged his friend. "This'll be amazing!" As if trying to grab his attention. The other boy couldn't help but crawl into the top, breathing heavily as he did so. "Hopefully. . . " He responded, fallen.

Daichi resumed excitingly run through the Ship, investigating the grounds; as well as the fancy rooms and whatnot. Though, at the center of the Ship; was he halted, by a random figure; having such a devilish grimace. Daichi was startled, but handled the appearance with a gentle exhale. "Oooi, Daichi, what're you doing?~" He asked teasingly, two of his subordinates laughed at his remark; with support. Daichi stared at him, happily, with a half-assed smile. "Just running around; What about you, Izumi?" He asked, apparently, this so called Izumi wore dark clothes; accompanied with just a single White shirt, with average Height as well.

"I told you, it's Kanako-sama for you. And I'm here to get my Identification Card. So step away, jerk." He retaliated, wearing upon a smirk; that overlapped with the grimace to create a perilous facial expression. Daichi barely fazed, his eyes set upon the table. "Well, I was here first." He said, simply; nodding towards Izumi as he did so. He considered him a friend – how saddening. "Chances are, that I leave, and allow you to take your card; Are Zero. So beat it, Daichi." He said, infuriated. Daichi backed away, slightly; before he strolled away.

*Line.

Meanwhile, at the front boards of the Cruise Ship; at the very edge, stood a bulky man; his clothes consisted of a low sleeved vest, and pants; it seemed weird, that he had lacked Shoes. "The year is done, none of them made great progress. . Other than. . . . " He said, to no one in particular. His hands were lapped behind him, as he thought it thoroughly.

*Line.

"So, Daichi. ..Which room are we?" Manabu asked; the friendly, though fragile boy usually following Daichi. "I never got one. Izumi took over, and I just went away. For now, let's explore!" He said, instantly rushing through the hallways. While Manabu tried to follow desperately. "I think-" He was interrupted by a breath, and then, he continued, "We should stop, before we're-" He stopped once more, a session of exhaling was revised, "Caught!" He yelled out; and abruptly, appeared a teacher before them, and both Daichi and Manabu were startled, and the teacher demanded, loudly, "You two, no running in the Halls! Stop immediately!" He said, as if enforcing the rules.

"Well, we were heading towards the front boards." Daichi responded, his teeth gritting; as he politely **apol5ogized** with a decently bent bow. "You're not permitted to the frontlines just yet. Go find your room; otherwise, I'm reporting you and your friend right there to the Principal." He once more scram. "But, that'd lower my grades!" Manabu exclaimed, worried about such slight matter. "Sorry, Sir Koroko. We'll go back immediately." Daichi said, as he hurried back into the tables. Grabbing Manabu by the wrist as he did so, tightly wrapping around it.

He returned, eventually, but the table was still occupied. Izumi and his troop stood there; as if awaiting Daichi. "Oooi, Daichi. You're back sooner than I thought." He declared, loudly, as Daichi worriedly stared. "Izumi! Didn't you get your ID?" He shortened the word; Identification card, apparently. And Izumi immediately responded. "I did get it, I was just waiting for you; here. I want to annoy you, after all." He inquired, devilishly. "Well then. . .Move, please." Daichi asked, politely. But Izumi did not shake a bit, disregarding the word of kindness; Please. His hand bent slightly to the side; there was some sort of device attached to it, and suddenly, a circular disk appeared, which was separated into a long line of empty spots.

"Let's duel." Izumi demanded, his deck was installed into a single portion of the disk, as he did so. "Duel. . . " Daichi asked, a bit confused; his eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, here." Izumi responded, and Manabu was quietly observing, frightened by Izumi and his counterpart, Daichi. "Ok, sure." Daichi exclaimed enthusiastically; as his disk began to transpire. "Duel, Start." He said, and a massive screensaver appeared; declaring both life points belonging to each. "4000."

"I'll start." Izumi said, as he withdrew five cards from his deck; while Daichi did as well. "My pleasure." He said happily, awaiting Izumi's move. Daichi stared blankly onto the cards at hand; taking a deep thought onto it. "_Avian, Miracle Fusion, Clayman, Negate Attack and Hero Signal."_ Daichi frowned, as Izumi drew one more. "Well then. I'll Summon Cave Dragon in attack mode." Exclaiming; as a card flashed into a slot, shrouds of light gathered; a huge beast appeared, his back had a long cord; and along this spinal, were spikes and whatnot, which led to a surprisingly huge tail. "I'll set two cards, and end my turn." His hand ran through two cards at hand, and he inserted them into two emptied sites.

Daichi hesitantly ran his hand overtop his deck, and he pulled out a card dramatically. "Another Miracle Fusion. . . . " He thought, briefly staring at Cave Dragon; with a square aside of it's motionless body. "ATK/2000 DEF/100." Those were startling matters, really. 2000 ATK points? How frightening. Nonetheless, he'd run his hands through the trail of cards, before grabbing one tightly, and slipping it into a slot; though one sided. "I'll summon Elemental HERO Clayman in Defense mode." It said; appealingly; " ATK/800 DEF/2000." Clayman, as seen from Izumi's angle, would be a huge, built-to-last body, with a red, circling head. Izumi was not fazed, a bit, and then; Daichi exclaimed. "I'll set two cards, and I'll end my turn." Izumi pulled out a card instantly; and suddenly, was a huge; crystalline colored, boastful, lizard resembling beast. And Izumi then placed one more card on an empty insertion slot. " ATK/1800 DEF/1000." Izumi did not hesitate; and abruptly commanded his Cave Dragon to initiate. Not realizing that it would be halted by Clayman's defensive acts.

Daichi placed a finger on top of the deck, once more, smoothly, but fearfully pulling out a card. "Hero Barrier." He thought, placing it flipped into a slot. "Turn end." Izumi once more pulled a card; and rose a hand in correspondence. "I'll offer Blizzard Dragon as a tribute; for the Summon of Blowback Dragon!" He declared, loudly; as if a King. It was a large Dragon, most of it's parts consisted of rare mechanical equipment; and could be easily distinguished from the other cards. "I'll activate his effect. I can toss three coins, if two of those are Heads, I can destroy a card you control. And I target Clayman." He said, while tossing a golden coin as he did so. The first; it was Tails. And the next; was Heads. What a turn of events, and the third, appeared to be a Heads, as well. "I'll destroy Clayman." Daichi gritted his teeth; as before him, the Mechanical Dragon charged an abnormal amount of energy, and sniped through Clayman's defense; a fallen beast now blasted away, and disintegrated into sparks. "Then, I'll attack with Blowback Dragon." Izumi demanded, as the beast lurched forwards a distance then leaped among the field's wild, releasing a massive bolt. Meanwhile, Daichi felt prepared. "Reverse Card, open! Negate Attack."

Once said, a slipped card rose; revealing a tornado that fared towards the Blast, and completely consumed it. "Negate Attack negates an attack, and ends the Battle Phase." He said, as Izumi declared a turn end. Both were yet to lose any of their precious Life Points, but it seemed as if Daichi was being ruffled by Izumi's acts.

The card was dismissed, and now, Daichi placed a card on top of a slot. "I'll summon Avian in defense mode." He said, enunciating a turn end. Once done; Izumi would quickly get ahold of the cards on the field, and then; demanded that they'd attack. "Blowback Dragon will attack!" And thus, a blast that hassled greatly to the one before cracked out; towards Avian directly. "Reverse Card, open! Hero Signal!" He said, a plan already formulated on his mind as he did so. A card flashed open once more, startled by the sudden light on the sky; which had a marvelous butterfly resemblance, Izumi spewed; "That won't help!" He said, as Avian disintegrated. But from those mere cellular blasts; appeared a new HERO, a bulky one, at that; with a yellow vest like skin for the torso, and the sleeves, as well as the legs, were all blue. "Elemental HERO, Sparkman!" He said. "Cave Dragon will attack!" He said, and just after that; the Huge beast lurched towards man-beast, tackling him while doing so.

*Line.*

**Daichi;**

**3600 Life Points. – One set card.**

**Izumi;**

**4000 Life Points – Cave Dragon – Blowback Dragon – Two Set cards.**

*Line.*

Daichi drew a card, and then; initiated his plan. "I'll activate the Magic Card; Miracle Fusion, from my hand. By banishing both Sparkman and Clayman from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon. . . . Elemental HERO, Thunder Giant!" Once said, both cards faded away, and Daichi stared at Izumi, deadpan. "You're about to lose!" Daichi assumed, now, a bulky being appeared, with a huge; drone like appeal. His legs were blue, and his body, generally, was massive. He had a simple helmet covering his hair, and only glasses that shaded away his eyes. "I'll activate his effect, to destroy Blowback Dragon." And suddenly, a Thund'rous blow bolted into Blowback Dragon, and Izumi flinched a bit; while the Cruise Ship dangerously quaked. "Then, he'll attack your Cave Dragon!" Once said, Thunder Giant sprinted spaciously into Cave Dragon; and released a bolt towards him, but it was instantly halted. "Adamantine Revival Sword, activate!" Izumi evoked, as a Sword swayed into Cave Dragon, destroying it; while also flashing about, as "Diamond Head Dragon!" Hurried through a flight from the sky, and landed peacefully into the ground; a windy stroke indeed. It had Diamonds spiking from it's back similarly to Cave Dragon, which had it's appearance not much come in contrast with the previous monsters.

"ATK/? DEF/2800." The effect clearly stated that; "Diamond Head Dragon gains the attack of the tributed monster, plus 1000!" Obviously, that meant danger. Thunder Giant's attack came through, unfortunately; but was armored by the Quick Play Spell, now, Daichi's field was left open.

*Line.*

**Daichi;**

**3000 Life Points – One Set card.**

**Izumi;**

**4000 Life Points – Diamond Head Dragon – One Set card.**

***Line.***

"Let's end this." Izumi uttered, while activating a Trap card at the final edge of the Duel. "The Dragon's Bead! By discarding a card, I can negate the effects of all Trap Cards that target Diamond Head Dragon. Well then, I'm on the safe side. Direct attack!" Izumi finished, as Daichi considered his hand. . . "_Miracle Fusion, Polymerization." _Frightened, Manabu crawled away; as Daichi was struck swiftly, with 3000 Points worth, the game was over; and Izumi was left untouched. "Oh, you want your ID card? You can have it, failure." While mocking, Izumi walked away; he and his tight group of people. Daichi slumped into the ground, this truly affected his reputation throughout the Academy; yes, while they had been dueling, streets began to arise, as they've reached the renown **Domino City.** Sadly, though, Daichi was not as enthusiastic as ever; and was nonchalantly perform things that are strictly unwanted.

*Line.*

"The Kid lost." Appeared a woman of mid-height, before the man that was known to stand at the far edge of the Cruise Ship's fencing spots. "I know." The man responded, as he stared back at the Brown-haired woman, eyes brightly inspecting her lightly while he turned away.


	2. Chapter 2 Bothered Titles

Daichi and Manabu made way under the stairs; exiting the cruise ship, as they've finally arrived at the god forsaken Domino City. Manabu shuddered a bit, his eye glowing against the luminous destinations amongst the roadway. Oh god, so much lights. Manabu grinned, looking at Daichi; though noticing some sort of tumultuous aura around his friend; Daichi. "Daichi. You're still sad about that duel?" He referenced to the previous one, having a swift flashback on how Izumi ended it.

"Thunder Giant is destroyed! Now, I'll end it." It only faded as Daichi hurtled into the ground; grunting a bit as his groan was blasted away by Diamond Head Dragon's anxiety. Manabu glared at Daichi, before turning away; still enthusiastically sprinting through the different gateways in inspection of their hotel. It was luxurious, somewhat shiny; and daunt. Only Daichi recognized it, too. A familiar place, once visited by his parents. "Oh. . . . This." He only had a single memory sway by his mind, wriggling his condition even further.

They've checked in. . . Only a few days until they're to depart towards the Academy. It was the vacation of the last year party; and now, only Daichi was new. Manabu and the rest were all apart of the school society still. Daichi, fastened within his room bed, fancy, wasn't it? Looked at the ceiling. Fazed by how thick it seemed. Manabu was stationed within the bathroom, cleaning himself and all that. While Daichi only cared to keep himself content as he watched through the canvassing window. Manabu exited, a few clothes worn already. He swung by the bed, and laid down, the lights were off; and Daichi could only stare at the bright manors of Domino City as they disappeared. It was Midnight, or so. And Daichi couldn't help but remain awakened.

Izumi was at the same hotel. Not coincidentally, all students were given proper precautionary measures before they've come to Domino City. And were provided with exclusive rooms for their privacy to be held until departure. Daichi, unlike Manabu, though, wasn't inspired by the colossal city. And the amazing privileges given. All he could think of is how to reign victorious in different battles. And so, he began to revise his deck. Changing it's contents willingly, he bought a few cards and whatnot. And by now, he had discarded his Elemental HERO deck, now, he'd used much more of a distinctive build, a different approach would assist, hopefully.

During the night, Daichi made way for a card shop, almost closed. No customers were in today, so he casually sauntered inside, and began to admire all the models. Warrior cards. . .Elemental HEROes. . .He was interested. Only to be encountered by a middle aged man. "Welcome the Xclusive Card Shop! How may I help?!" He was lofty, and seemingly nonchalant. Daichi was quiet, pointing at the very Elemental HERO Heat Lady card on the top. His hand flicked, hinting to know more. "Ah! HEROes! Interesting choice. Well. . .My name is Okuzaka! And, I've got advice on those type of decks!" Daichi was confused, an eyebrow raised. As his hand slowly moved into his pocket, realizing that wallet was empty. He was downed, though, responded with a nod. "Um. . . I don't really like those. Just. . My Elemental HERO deck is sufficient. I just want to know about that one." The man was startled a bit, his hand rubbing by his backhair as he flinched.

"Oh, Elemental HEROes! Interesting. I'd love to see them in action. How about a duel?" He completely disregarded Daichi's question. The man wasn't hesitant at all. In fact, he seemed quite enthusiastic, a general fanatic towards Yugioh. Daichi nodded, both, making way towards the road. An alleyway nearby seemed quite suitable for Yugioh. And both unveiled their generic disks. Installed within their forearms as Daichi stared at his new deck, glinting at the sun's luminous shine. Bright as ever, crystallized as ever. Daichi only grinned, and prepared, his stance proposed. The Shop owner simply chuckled, as the duel began. A hologram next to each appeared, huge, a simultaneous "Duel!" could be heard. As, this Four Thousand zoomed in both, to indicate their respective life points.

**Daichi – 4000 Life Points ; Empty field.**

**Hand ~ 5.**

**Shop Owner/Okuzaka – 4000 Life Points ; Empty Field. **

**Hand ~ 5.**

Daichi looked at his hand a bit, surprised. "_Miracle Fusion, Elemental HERO Burstlady, Pot of Greed, Polymerization and Skyscraper._" What a hand. He chuckled, as Okuzaka drew a card, desperate to know it's contents.

Sogen.

The man merely grinned. Placing it upon the field slot. "I'll be taking us to Sogen. Where warriors are bound to live!" He said, making a different gesture, only to place a card once more onto the slot.

Command Knight.

"I'll summon Command Knight in attack mode!" Abruptly, a knight in dark red robes appeared, a sword held by it's enthusiasm. Pride overflowing within her evidently black helmet. She simply snarked, the blade pointing at Daichi ferociously.

"Turn end." The man continued, as Daichi withdrew a card simultaneously. He'd see into it. . Elemental HERO, Clayman. "I'll summon Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode, turn end." He said, as a colossal, body-weight based, hard beast appeared. It's head canvassed by the tough neckline. As it's hands crossed each other to form a delicate defense, of over 2000 defense points.

The man was startled, his hand drawing a card as his expression began to be devoured by a simple chuckle. Thanks to Sogen, as well as Command Knight, the monster he had out was apparently at 1800. Not as dangerous as Daichi thought. "I'll activate the Equip Spell card, Axe of Despair. To have Command Knight's Blade shift into an Axe!" The Knight's form changed, Daichi grunted a bit, as it's sword manifested an Axe from within, raising it's power to a definite 2800. All Daichi could do was grit his teeth, awaiting as Okuzaka engaged.

It's Axe sliced through Clayman's defense easily, the beast faded away into many sparks, Daichi completely awestruck as it did so. The man across grimaced, gesturing an end turn.

**Daichi – 4000 Life Points ; Empty Field.**

**Hand ~ 5.**

**Okuzaka – 4000 Life Points ; Sogen / Command Knight / Axe Of Despair.**

**Hand ~ 4.**

Daichi shuddered a bit, drawing a card.

_Negate Attack._

Daichi cackled, obviously, a fun duel is fun. "I'll set a card! Turn end!"

All Okuzaka could do was remain focused, drawing as his concentrated eyes betwixt Daichi's field and Command Knight. An almost empty field. Weak. The new card was. . . .Mausoleum of the Emperor.

"This is the end, Daichi-kun!" He winked, his hand far up into the sky, a bedecked background complimented Okuzaka's firm though gladdened implication. Moreover, he announced the latter's name. Daichi was surprised. . Who was this man? Despite being a shop. . owner. . .

Okuzaka slipped the card into an accessible site. Now, Sogen has been destroyed; shattered into mere pieces before Daichi sighted the Shop a few miles away. Suddenly, a light came dancing into the center; stretching about to form an absolute fortress. A Mausoleum, if I may. The ground quaked, and Daichi had a mere smirk upon his face, a desperate, though chill sweatdrop came across his face.

"With this card, We can both Normal Summon or Set cards without tributing, though, we need to sacrifice our life points amount times the tributes required! And thus, I'll bring forth Gilford the Legend, by paying a decent number of 2000 Life Points!" And, with no delay; Okuzaka's points began to suffer. The thousands once noted could now be halved. Having Daichi quite surprised, as a card emerged onto the battlefield.

A Beast, bedecked by golden rings, and a long, violent blade. Within it's muscled hand, a grip once complimented by legend, a boastful expression sent chills down Daichi's mere spine. As the beast roared a bit, though Human. Having a prideful aura around it. Legendary, rare, exquisite. How sheer. Daichi's eyes widened, as with that, Okuzaka placed a card on a slot right underneath Gilford's own.

"I'll equip him with Lightning Blade!" and suddenly, Gilford's colossal holding began to shimmer, lightning bolted into it's very metal, increasing his ATK points by a legitimate 800. Now, the Hologram indicated, **[ATK – 3800 ; DEF – 2000.] **Daichi's expression changed, quite confident on the card beside him. "Go Gilford, attack!" And suddenly, the beast jolted into Daichi's field, it's blade violently swung numerous times before it made an approach on Daichi's fragile and human body. The boy's hand straightened, a coarse pointing towards the card set by him. "Reverse card, open! Negate Attack!" He declared, the card rose, belated timing, was it? A sparse tornado, though harmful, fared in the air, before consuming the beast as a whole, and then releasing him on the far side, nearby to Okuzaka.

Maintaining his smirk, Daichi yelled. "Ha, I guess you didn't expect that!" The beast swirled down, it's thunderous wince though plain seemed to gather all's attention. "Hmph! Turn end." Daichi drew, and now, it appeared.

_Elemental HERO, Featherman._

Daichi grinned, just a bit of giggling, as well. He looked at Okuzaka, determined, bright and ever so gladdened eyes flickered, lids began to briefly inspect his opponent's field. "Well then! I'll activate. . .Polymerization! By sending both Featherman and Burstlady that're on my hand, I can bring forth a Fusion Monster hinting their name! Appear, Flame Wingman!" He said, as a Majestic beast emerged from within.

It's head was half-way covered in black, with a long, bending skin-piece. His face's upper part devoured by a dark red wrath, chins all green. It's body was somewhat brass, his chest hidden by a thew figure. A stiff hand only extended to fasten at a dragon's head. Mighty, divine and moreover, firm. Red in color, though canvassed by a black bottom. It's other hand was black, at the end, claws stretched by, metallic, wrathful claws. It's torso was dark, as well as most of it's bottom. It's expression was formidable. A luxurious resolve only to be noted by great leaders. A sturdy ambience quite precious. It roared, half way smitten by it's relent. A hologram appeared next to it, indicating it's fearful numbers. **[ ATK – 2100 ; DEF – 1200. ]**

Okuzaka was frightened, a deep loath swung by his face for a bit. Until he realized how weak it truly was. He only wished to mock that beast, but interrupted by Daichi utter confidence. A choking exclamation. "Next, I'll activate, Skyscraper!" And suddenly, the Mausoleum faded, replaced by a dark city, a few long, buildings towered all beasts. Lost within the streets, Okuzaka's anxiety began to overwhelm his general cool.

"I'll also activate Pot of Greed. Drawing two cards!" He drew both cards according to that. Now, within his hand was an O – Oversoul and a Fusion Sword – Murasame. Daichi felt proud, honestly. But he stiffened now. Okuzaka ached, having trouble trying to tell whether he'll win or not.

"Activate. . . O – Oversoul!" He yelled out, calling forth Clayman into the field. In defense position, obviously. "Finally. . .I'll equip Flame Wingman with Fusion Sword – Murasame!" He screamed, as a Katana reached for Flame Wingman, the hologram changing within Okuzaka's view. **[ ATK – 2900 ; DEF – 1200. ]** Daichi smirked, though Okuzaka regained his utter confidence, despite the situation. "Hmph! Weak! My Gilford is still stronger!" least bothered, Daichi's wind didn't change. As his hand moved closer into Flame Wingman's slot. "He'll attack!" Daichi demanded, as Flame Wingman rushed for Gilford. Despite the apparent difference, Skyscraper suddenly released winds, Flame Wingman smirked. Resolved to the point that, it's hologram appeared once more. Okuzaka, startled, widened his eyes, whispering a gentle, "Impossible!"

**[ATK – 3900. DEF – 1200.] **Flame Wingman bolted into Gilford, but by a distance, released a fiery stroke. Curved at the end to release sparking notes. Okuzaka's eyes rested, as Gilford was removed from play, his life points reduced to 1900. He was still confident that he could win, until, Daichi disappointed him. "Flame Wingman's effect activates! You lost the amount of the attack the destroyed monster had! And at this case, it's 2600. Yeah, believe it or not. . .You've lost, Okuzaka-san!" He demanded, as all Holograms disappeared with Okuzaka completely awestruck. His life points reduced to a 0 from a simple 1900.

**Daichi – 4000 Life Points ; Flame Wingman / Elemental HERO Clayman.**

**Hand ~ 1.**

**Okuzaka – 0 Life Points ; Command Knight.**

**Hand ~ 3.**

Daichi smiled, but, suddenly, lost conscious, an arrow sniped right into his neck. A woman of mid-height, previously seen, stood at the top of the building, her gun at hand. Okuzaka looked at her, laughing with much of a smile. His hand only hung by his cheek. "He was interest-" He was interrupted with yet another laugh. He couldn't help it. The woman came sliding down, gripping into Daichi easily, as she began to head out; along with Okuzaka. Fading within the sight. With a rough blur.


	3. Chapter 3 Final Viper

**Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh Light,**

"Daichi, You're still sad about that duel?"

"This is the end, Daichi-san!"

"I'll activate Skyscraper. . . "

"Go Flame Wingman, finish this!"

Daichi awakened. His eyes could only sight darkness. Desperate, he'd tilt his head a bit, he was lost within. His wrists were tied, his hands were held forcefully onto a chair's stand. And he could only spot the breeze through the bag which canvassed his face entirely. He shook, the chair driving him into a sudden fall. Through this empty room, certainly, a stumble would be annoying. It managed to drift an anonymous echo throughout the vicinity. As though Daichi blinked, only a few feet from him, two whispering strangers were heard, bickering.

"He's the kid." A woman spewed, a man just after continuing.

"Ahhhhhhh.~ This is the kid Pegasus-san told me about? The previous wielder of the renown alchemist, Daitokuji? Of course, Jaden Yuki would've been proud."

Daichi's eye could widen further. But he kept his cool. At the moment, he sniffed. Realizing that he was conscious, the woman and the man sauntered towards his room, they seemed, at most, attentive. Despite this gesture, Daichi remained quiet for over a few minutes; and just after, they've removed the bag. Hoping to get some answers from Daichi.

"Greetings, Daichi Yuudai. We're here to ask a few questions, no weapons, see?" The man's hand rose, his salty coarse now showing. His arsenal mainly consisted of a pair of boots, pants and a vest, all darkened. Similarly, he looked like a specialized thief, otherwise, he was quite prevalent. Daichi could answer, although his lisp was evidently ached.

"I can't faaalk!" He screamed, the taped mouth could barely release clear sounds. The man smiled, forgetting about it. He'd remove the tape, not so forcefully, and so, Daichi began to complain.

"What is this!? Where am I. . .Where's Manabu?! Where's the Ship?! I'm supposed to be leaving to the Academy in two days! I can't die. . .Nooooo!" The man looked at him, quite the sarcastic density. He'd slap Daichi, though gently.

"We're not going to hurt you, so chill." The man returned, continuing.

"My name's Senel. I've been investigating you for a while now, Daichi-kun."

All Daichi could do was grunt in response, now, lax. His hand would begin to cripple against the hold, as though, desperate, Daichi tried to escape.

"Those are strong, don't even bother. Look, I'll untie you if you can tell me about how you inherited the ability to see Duel Spirits." He said, curious.

"Duel Spirits? What're those?" Daichi couldn't seem anymore confused. But with all this abnormality, that's legitimate. His eyebrow raised, arcing just a bit, that dauntless face could not clear any further.

"Just forget it." Senel swayed his hand, unusual as he did.

Suddenly, the woman entered right after. Her clothes matched Senel, dark. Her presence could only fill Daichi with anguish. Her unstable disposition hurt; and her atmosphere, despite being at most, weak, she was good at interrogation. She tapped the table forcefully, the sound, vicious as ever. It could be heard a few inches from the facility; and the sonorous metal dipped with her strong clutch. Daichi was speechless, until he was asked. And just then, he answered, stuttering.

"Will you help us?" She looked at him, speaking.

Her eyes reflected on Daichi's own. He was frightened, until he exhaled; a tad bit, his voice more indifferent.

"Uh. . .Sure." His answer was obviously curved, nonetheless, Senel proceeded to untie him. Daichi was freed, but not for long. She caught him by the collar, his torso shirt raised just a bit, and she tossed him forward. He remained balanced nonetheless, and in the process, they walked half-way through the exit, and into the laboratory.

At this time, Senel was seated within a few seconds. He could be seen motioning towards the screen, the chair he belonged to was movable. How nice. He stabilized, resuming his explanation.

"So basically, we would like you to go to Duel Academia, Daichi. We have gotten Pegasus captured, but we can not figure out how to interrogate him. We'd like to know more about Duel Monsters, after all." He said, gesturing at the red circle within the Duel Academia map.

Daichi disagreed at first, quite worried. But the woman startled him, a ferocious look could send chills down Daichi's spine easily. "Look. In the name of Cathy, I will NOT let you get away so easily. Do it for us, or we'll tell the world about your secret. You know. .The one where you've hidden for long. . . " Daichi stiffened, his palms clutched, his grapple further befitted the table nearby. "Ugh. . Fine, I'll do it."

He'd gotten somewhat frightened after, a few days had passed – and the view averted into a group of men, all coated, their red robes beneath their suits. A massive warforce airplane ticked lightly, as Senel, Cathy and Daichi all arrived – the latter and the former holding suitcases with information papers, money, and a little bit of clothing supply.

Daichi looked at Senel, abashed all over – as he exhaled, the airplane starting with a slight drift of an engine.

"So, we're heading to the Academia now. .But it's empty. . . .Everyone is at vacation."

Senel exchanged looks for a moment, before continuing, a bit of a hiss.

"Not everyone." He said, grinning.

Stationed at the very coast of the Academia, was a big roadway, reaching out through the sandy fields, and Into the center of the academy – allowing the plane to rush in speeding. They'd exited now, only to encounter a peculiar man – of a steady figure, bulky, with a dark blue armor, and tan skin – his hair thick, evident by the oversized brows.

"Greetings, Cathy, Senel." He saluted – looking at Daichi for a moment. His alice eyes hinted disgust, but he shrugged it off, now, they'd entered a warehouse on the yard.

"Now, then." Senel finished; unlocking his case swiftly – and revealing a thick device, fixed with three potential hammer-like metals, and a screen that ran with a simple battery. Cathy would sit by a chair, legs crossed – as he signaled for Senel to proceed.

"Daichi, we're going to duel." Daichi huh'd quietly, denying for a few minutes, that they're about to duel. "But why?" Senel coughed, looking back at the suitcase. "This is not the Academia. This is now a base for military experiments. You were brought here to be experimented on. Me and Cathy are workers here, I'm the major Professor, and she's the head chief. But we don't want a kid like you to run by chemicals, so, we'll pretend against the audience."

Senel, Cathy and Daichi worked themselves in front of the general, and a few others – who'd all comment and criticize the duel. The general watched Cathy near him, with her hands crossing her torso idly. "Are you sure you want to see the kid duel personally? He might be some sort of evil spirit catalyst." The man furrowed a brow at that, looking at her.

"He's probably not. We'll watch for now." He'd say – as Cathy motioned to the back, preparing the car's engine.

Meanwhile, Senel and Daichi proceeded with the duel, declaring simultaneously. "Duel!"

**Senel – 4000 Life Points. Five cards at hand.**

**Daichi – 4000 Life Points. Five cards at hand.**

"I start." Senel hissed, running his hand over the deck – and pulling a card.

"I'll play Ojama Yellow in attack mode.** [ATK – 0. DEF – 1000.]** Then, I set a card. Turn end."

Daichi didn't bother to look at the ridiculous holographic figure, bragging about it's non-existent muscles, and drew a card. His eyes moved slowly through each card at hand – The entire formation of it bothered him.

_She updated the deck . . . .Because I didn't have 'A Hero Lives' earlier. . .Hm. . .This'll be hard!_

He was in deep thought, until he'd reached for one, and played it.

"I play Elemental HERO, Featherman in attack mode. **[ATK – 1000. DEF – 1000.]**"

Abruptly, a winged beast took flight, soaring into the ground – his manly looks came in contradictory with the wings protruding from his back. He grumbled forcefully, and watched the yellow thing before him stutter in fear.

"Attack, Featherman!"

The Winged Man's fist jutted out, destroying the Ojama with a tough combustion. Senel's hand covered his face, as he sighed – watching the beast poof.

"Turn end." Daichi finished, as Senel simultaneously drew a card.

**Senel – 3000 Life Points. Five cards at hand.**

**Daichi – 4000 Life Points. Five cards at hand.**

"Hm. I'll activate the Trap card, Ojama Trio. Three Tokens are now Special Summoned to your side of the field." He'd declare, raising his hand – as Yellow, a cheeky, little slim beast rolled into the ground, wearing a red piece of pant. The other, Blue, had a balled build, he seemed to look like Yellow, including the pant. Green had a different color – but he looked much more idiotic, and similarly dazed. They only stood there idly, next to Featherman – as Daichi's notice took place, his three monster zones covered by the grayish card. He sighed, looking over at Senel.

The latter seemed to have activated the Magic card, next, 'Monster Reborn.'

"I'll activate Monster Reborn. Return, Ojama Yellow!" The dull beast wooshed over to the field, smiling. Senel continued. "I'll normal summon, Ojama Blue in defense mode, too. I'll set a card, and end my turn."

Daichi drew, somewhat bashed over with the cards he had at hand. He'd sigh, reaching out for a card.

"I'll activate the Magic card, Polymerization. By sending Featherman to the graveyard – Along with Burstlady. . . Appear, Elemental HERO. . .Flame Wingman! **[ATK – 2100. DEF – 1200.]**"

A beast soared downwards, it's characteristics could only be described as frightened. It's red hand flared with a dragonic presence, his entirety was impavid; a majestic look wider than even the epicest of stories. He'd roar in acquaintance with Daichi, and look at the two besotted thingies – who hugged on another in fright.

"Attack, Flame Wingman!" Daichi declared, but abruptly, a gale fared into the former, causing him to recover into the monster zone idly.

"Trap card, open. . Negate Attack." He'd say, grinning.

"Turn end."

**Senel – 3000 Life Points. Four cards at hand.**

**Daichi – 4000 Life Points. Four cards at hand.**

Senel drew a card, continuing sheepishly.

"I'll normal summon, Ojama Green in attack mode, " He'd say, finishing.

"I activate the Magic card. . .Ojama Delta Hurricane! With it's effect, all the cards on your field are destroyed!" And suddenly, a Hurricane swooshed before Daichi – removing all the beings stationed within, at the same time, Daichi came to his knees – the hologram next to his pained face indicated, in numbers.

**[ LP = 3100. ]**

Daichi grumbled, almost collapsing. "Good one!" He yelled out, but that wasn't it. Senel held out a card, **Polymerization**; in front of Daichi.

"I activate; Polymerization! By sending Ojama Yellow, Ojama Blue and Ojama Green to the graveyard. . .Yosha! Appear, Ojama King! **[ATK – 0. DEF – 3000.]**" He'd declare, as a beefy – caped and mostly bawled beast quaked the ground with it's fall – it's behemothic body shook a bit, looking at the frightened Daichi, with it's excessive teeth.

"That's not all. I'll also play. . . .Shield and Sword! With it's effect, my Ojama King's attack is replaced with his defense. . !" **[ATK – 3000. DEF – 0.]**

"Hehe. Go, Ojama King. . .Direct Attack!"

**[LP = 100.]**

"Turn end."

**Senel – 3000 Life Points. One card at hand.**

**Daichi – 100 Life Points. Four cards at hand.**

Daichi cursed silently, but this wasn't a serious duel. After all, they'd planned an escape, so he was supposedly freed already. He'd looked at Senel from the corner of his eyes, slumped into his knees – though he'd managed to continue this act, Senel gestured to the door, and abruptly – they bolted into it, similarly. The men, who were all unalarmed, saw them escape – and remained awestruck, with both slipping into the car.

"Next stop, the Warehouse!"

The last seen of this, was the blur of a moment, as all the men ran after them – yelling underneath their breath.

"Did you bring the Anti-Viper XX03?" An eccentric atmosphere filled a man's notice, as he watched his companions display the Viper XX03. A Special medicine; known to be a famous antidote.

"Hehe."


End file.
